1. Technical Field
The present utility model relates to the technical field of tents, and more specifically, to a tent with a reinforced frame-supporting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, tents have become indispensable outdoor goods, and for the convenience of carrying and storage, are usually designed to have a folding frame structure. They are often folded and spread by the hinged connection between the beam and the foot bar.
Common folding tents are easy to use because their folding frame structure as shown in FIG. 1 allows folding and unfolding. But the hinges are likely to be broken or bent, particularly in rainy days when the central portion of the triangular inclined planes of the tent's top fabric tends to sag and accumulate water and finally causes the tent to fall down, so such tents have a short service life.